Danger Zone
by uzumakixhinata
Summary: Modern day version of D. Gray Man.Lenalee and Allen are living under the same roof. Kanda is Lenalee's boyfriend.What happens when Lavi had found out Allens secret?chapter 3 is up.HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If you think my work is crappy, it's fine..hehe..I don't mind co'z I'm also a crappy

Disclaimer: I don't own_ -Man_. If I do, it's a 100% sure that I'm already in heaven.*hysterical laugh*.

* * *

Chapter 1

_**Disrupted Fantasy**_

I don't know why I'm on this place or how I got here, but somehow, I just found myself scurrying past through the thick forest that seemed to go on forever, huge trees cowering high above me and spreading all over, mostly dominating the expanse place and so dense that only a small amount of light filtered through the forest.

The place felt eerie, no chirping of birds could be heard nor the rustling of the leaves, everything seemed to be frozen in time. Even the trees evoked no life, looking lifeless as it stayed rooted to the ground. Only the noise of my feet could be heard as it trekked and crumpled some of the twigs and fallen leaves under its weight.

I kept running and running past the huge keeled trees, some covered in moss and algae, with vines hanging and snaking around them like a serpent. Their over grown roots that crawled unto the earth made me stumble and fall to my knees, but even so, I kept moving forward with a driving force unknown to me.

I was in utter confusion with myself. I was not a bit shaken, not even a tinge of fear surfaced within me even if I was in this kind of place. All alone.

In fact, what I was feeling right now was the exact opposite. My whole system was engulfed in an incomprehensible eagerness and happiness. And this confuses me more.

My heart thumped louder every step I took, away from the disturbing tranquility of the forest. But I knew it was not the cause of my heart's erratic beating. (Though I was still glad that I could get away from here.)

It was as if it could not contain its excitement of seeing something or….someone. I don't know. I hurried even more knowing this. If it was someone, then I absolutely knew who this person might be. There was only one who can make my heart hammered against my chest like this.

My feet carried me through the thick undergrowth with precise directions as if it knew where it was headed to.

Not far ahead, a small flicker of light caught my eyes. I squinted towards that direction, speeding up my pace, grateful at last of being free from this suffocating eeriness and silence.

The light grew brighter as I was getting near to it, slightly blinding me with its intensity until I stepped out on what seemed to be a broad clearing, taking in the view as my vision cleared.

So much for wishful thinking.

Whoever said that must be a loser!

When standing at the edge of the lake, staring directly at her own reflection on the water was the girl and the only one who holds the key to my heart.

She was wearing a knee length satin white dress, baring her creamy white shoulder and long fair legs. Her fair, free from its usual pigtail tie, swayed slightly at the cool breeze of the wind.

My heart constricted for a moment at the sight. How many times did I feel this way? My longing for her just kept on growing however much I tried to repress it. But I dare not move, afraid that she might notice me and see in my eyes what I had hidden from her for a long time.

I wanted to take her in my arms, hold her and embrace her like a man would do to his loved one. But I knew it just could not be.

My body trembled from the raging emotions that coursed through my veins, finding a way to escape but could not find any.

I fought hard to keep them at bay, though I could not suppress myself from forming her name on my lips.

"Lenalee…" I whispered in mixed emotions. Pain, sorrow, adoration, regret, happiness, but most of all…love.

I must have said it aloud or the wind picked it up and whispered it to her ears when she suddenly jerked her head towards me, with a startled look on her face though it immediately vanished and was replaced with a warm smile upon registering a familiar sight before her.

She turned around in a graceful movement and her smile deepened some more, making my heart skip a beat and a blush creeping across my cheeks.

She looked directly into my eyes, beckoning me to her, though not saying anything. And I was lost. Her onyxed eyes were like intoxicating foods to me which I could not resist .I already came to this conclusion when my body moved in its own volition , feeling light as my feet took huge steps towards her.

"You have really grown much taller now Allen, haven't you?" Lenalee murmured in a low voice as I stood there in front of her, secretly inhaling the fragrant scent of her breath that wafted up to my nose.

"You're even taller than me now.." Her lips pouted a little. "It's no fair you know."

"I..uhm…uh..yea-h…I'm s-orry."

I stuttered for words, unable to form any coherent reply with the way she was looking at me and with her breath scent that still lingered on my system. I doubt now that it would ever leave. Not that I will allow it.

After all, this was the first time I had gotten close to her in a different kind of situation.

And would be the last.

I'm sure of it. I felt like I was dreaming, but since she's here with me right now, why not savor this fleeting moment? If only for a moment, I could be with her as a man and not her brother.

Her lips curved into an amused smile.

"Don't take it too seriously Allen, I was just joking. .And besides, it's much better if you're taller than me, right?"

I was not given a chance to respond when she lifted her arm and traced the scar that was embedded on my left eye with her fingers. I was startled at first, but then I let my eyes closed in its own will, relishing the sensation it was making me feel.

She stroked my cursed mark in a gentle and caressing way that my other side, the one that craved so much for her, took over me. I caught her hands on my cheeks and brought it down to my lips.

Her hand felt so smooth as I presses it against my lips and it also smelled good, just like her breath. I could really get used to breathing in her scent every day. Even if she would ask me to skip my meals as her condition, I would gladly do so. She's much better than foods anyway.

That is, if I could still be able to do that.

Shame and guilt rushed through me and I fervently wished for the ground to swallow me up when she tugged her hand out of my grasp. I let her hand slip away, remorse and guilt reflected in my eyes as I pleaded directly into her violet orbs.

"L-lenalee I-Im sorr-y …I-"

My frantic apology was cut short by her finger on my lips.

"Shhh. ..Allen...I didn't say anything. I just wanted to do things in my own way." She murmured under her thick eyelashes, melting me with her deep set pool of violet eyes.

As if it was a natural thing to do, she brushed my lips with the pad of her thumbs, sending sparks of electricity all through out my body.

A small groan vibrated at the back of my throat and this did not go unnoticed by Lenalee.

Her eyes glinted with a hidden seductive yet playful streak .I nervously gulped at the new Lenalee before me. Though I must admit, it was because of enthusiasm.

"You don't have to restrain yourself Allen. If you want to do something, just do it. I won't complain. "She said cajolingly.

I could not grunt a reply. All I could do was stare at her as my jaw dropped a centimeter. I could feel the warmth spreading all over my face as I hastily compose myself.

"E-eh?..W-what do y-you mean by that?.." I feigned an innocent look in denial.

Lenalee giggled at my reaction. "Aww Allen, you're so cute when you do that. But honestly, don't hold back yourself. You'll just--mmmmm…

Her words were replaced by a subdued moan when my mouth landed and sucked on the juncture of her neck. I could not contain myself anymore. It just happened that I'm a normal teenage boy all alone with the girl I love so much who I never thought would say something that would trigger my desire. Whatever happens just happen! To hell with consequences!

"Lenalee…." I moaned in pure bliss as I tasted the sweetness of her milky skin. I trailed my tongue along the curve of her neck, slowly and voluptuously which earned another moan from her.

My mouth found its way to her ear and I started to nibble on it lightly.

"I love you." I whispered to her, unable to stop the three words from coming out.

I waited nervously for her reaction, slightly raising my head to look into her face but she just wrapped her arms around my neck, thus, preventing me from doing so. She pulled me closer to her and I was engulfed in a heavenly feeling. Eventhough I could not see her face, I could absolutely feel a smile forming on her lips.

This gesture was all the confirmation I needed. I bit her earlobe a little harder in gratitude and Lenalee groaned from the sensation. I licked the red mark my teeth have imprinted on it to numb the pain (if there's any. hehe) and sucked on it one more time before trailing towards her undeniably soft cherry lips. Her lips were the only one that appeal sexy to me and I wondered many times how sweet they would taste against mine. If only she knew how much I was suffering just by looking at them and knowing that I could never claim them. But now, Here is the fulfillment of my dreams.

Just only a few inches and….

"What the?!!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N:To those who are interested:

I'm sorry for the not so good ending of this. There is still a continuation but I got tired of typing last night and also because I had to study for our exam the fact that our midterm exam is scheduled next week, so I still have to cram my small brain with all those school to mention also that I'm busy doing my fan arts!!My latest right now is a Lenalee and Allen fan art!I already finished it and I hoped that I could share it with you along with my first chapter, but due to some circumstances I couldn't.I think, I'll just upload it next week..

(_Btw, I wrote my story in a sheet of paper so I had to re write it in a 's why my hands are very tired_.)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

I wanna say sorry in advance for this disappointing chapter. I have no definite plot and I just wrote down what came into my mind. Thus, the too many alterations until I got tired and settled on this one.

I know, I have many grammatical errors in my story. I was really confused on what verb to use, past or present??..Arrggh..

Btw, I wanna thank Tynuccia for her kindness..*sniff*

I also wanna thank

dbzgtfan2004

I-Love-Anime0

for their comments. I'm glad you liked the chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man in..If I do, I can't guarantee that Allen will still be a

* * *

Nighmare

"What the?!!"

Allen bolted right up from his bed, the numbing cold searing through his body like he was pierced with a thousand freezing icicles, leaving him shuddering as the tremors vibrated through his skin. He squeezed his eyes tightly as he waited for his shivering state to dissipate before he looked around at his bed, just to be greeted by a sight that knitted his brows into one.

Ice was scattered around him and his bed was quite damp, coming from some of the ice that melted, he presumed. He himself was not exempted from the same fate as his bed, he groaned warily. He was soaking wet, his hair flattened and was sticking to his face like a wet paper.

He shivered yet again upon taking in his situation. He was only wearing a flimsy undershirt and a boxer short. Put into consideration that he did not bother to use his blanket last night eventhough the air conditioning in his room was on. Just imagine how he was feeling right now.

He swept his bangs to the back of his head in annoyance as his face scowled at the only explanation he could come up with. Only one person would dare to do this to him. Just this one inconsiderate person who flaunted himself to his bestfriend.

He shifted his body and scanned the room for that certain annoying redhead. And there he was, sitting leisurely, making himself comfortable at the Victorian chair situated at the opposing side of the bed, directly in front of the door of his room. Beside the chair was a bucket, which he was certain, was used to carry those" ice" that infested his sleeping haven and...and…." He could not continue, feeling miserable just by remembering it.

He gave Lavi a cold stare but the latter just ignored it and waved at him nonchalantly. "Yo Allen! Ohayou!" His face broke into a wild grin." Did you have a nice dream? Took you a lot of effort to wake up! "

There was something in Lavi's left eye that unnerved him. Somehow it was making him feel uncomfortable. The said boy had a patch in his right eye, thus, he could only make out his uncovered eye, his left eye. And yes, it was not something that didn't pique his curiosity. He had asked him one time the reason behind it but he was just answered with one of his senseless blabberings. In the end, he extracted nothing from him.

He should have known that Lavi seldom took a thing seriously.

Right now, before his very eyes, the redhead was looking at him with a knowing eye and his lips were twitched at the corner suggesting that he found something very much interesting for his own good. Allen just dismissed it at the back of his mind. Whatever it was, he didn't want to know.

He was so pissed that nothing matters for him except for the thought of wrapping his fingers around Lavi'sneck and snapping his head off from his body and grinding it with his feet especially since there's not even a slight hint of regret on the said boy's face. This really irked him a lot but there's one thing that he's much more irritated with.

"L-A-V-I!"

Allen glared at Lavi darkly as he swept the ice away from him and jumped up from his bed. "How dare you do this to me!"

"Huh?" Lavi stared at Allen like he was completely clueless of what the pissed boy was talking about. " What are you talking about?"

A vein popped through Allen's forehead at the redhead's blatant pretention.

He was already used to Lavi's making fun of him that he just let him have his way. He would not take it against the redhead even if it really got on his nerves. But the situation now is different. He is completely and genuinely furious at him. If he had not come and played one of his harassing and not so amusing pranks on him, he would be in a state of pure bliss right at this very moment from having kissed the girl of his dreams in her lips, even if only in his dreams. That was the first time something as beautiful as that ever happened to him. With only the two of them. With no bothersome Kanda getting in the way. But unfortunately, it was Lavi who ruined his precious dream.

And he could not forgive that. Just thinking about it makes his blood boil. That redhead must pay for it.

Allen leaped down from his bed in a swift motion and glared again at Lavi with ominous eyes.

"Stop playing games at me with me! You're one big of a liar, aren't you?! Do you want to die an early death?!"

"Whoah, relax dude!" Lavi stood up, raising his hands in an attempt to calm Allen down while desperately trying to hold back a grin from forming on his lips. "It was only a joke. A joke. I was just testing you. Don't take it too seriously. "

He momentarily paused (for an added effect) before continuing.

"The truth is, I was just worried about you. I'm your friend, so you know that I'll never do anything that will harm you with no apparent and sufficient reasons."

"More like tampered reasons that would pass as an alibi, eh?" Allen riposted back but clamped his mouth shut, holding back his tongue.

Instead, he feigned a surprised yet relieved expression.

"Oh? So you were only worried about me that you practically threw a bucket of ice on me? Is that it?"

Allen gritted his teeth with his lips closed. "He's worried about me that he...he…tch! Where's the logic on it?!"

Lavi nodded furiously in agreement, proud of himself that he managed to abate Allen's anger with his simple explanation. He always knew that Allen was kind for he always forgave him whenever he asked for his forgiveness, but he never thought that he would be this stupid to believe him.

That was what Lavi was thinking, unaware of the sarcastic and menacing edge behind Allen's words.

In his euphoric state, he did not notice a big chunk of ice rocketing towards his direction. It made a loud thud against his forehead and he was sent flying back to the chair.

"Oww, Allen! What was that for???" Lavi complained, massaging the small bulk that formed on his forehead.

Allen just snorted at him." Suits you best, moron! And besides I'm not stupid to believe you! Don't talk to me like you care a shit about me, you just wanted to make fun of me don't you?!"

"Hey, that's a foul thing to say." The redhead protested. "You know I alwa-"

He abruptly stopped when Allen took an advancing step toward him with a murderous intent.

"Oh-uh! Is he seriously mad?!What's with him today! It's as if I've never done this to him before." Lavi thought hard as he immediately scrambled up to his feet and hid behind the chair.

"Allen, hear me out okay?! " He pleaded desperately, unsure now if he could still get out of the room alive, knowing for sure what he'll end up with when Allen is seriously angry.

Allen took another step and snapped, quite impatiently. "What!"

"U-hm you see… "Lavi chuckled nervously as he crept closer to the door, his back glued t o the wall.

Allen followed his every move with a wary gaze, not letting him out of his sight.

…When I got here, you were sweating profusely eventhough it's positively cold in your room. I tried to wake you up but you would not budge. So I thought you need to cool off some more. And besides there's something I wanted to tell you right away.!" He reasoned out.

It just earned another popped vein from Allen. "Can't you just wait for me to wake up?!"

"Like hell you'd wake up". Lavi retorted mentally. "Besides, I need some fun today."

But he voiced out a rather deviated reason. "I really need to say something to you asap and just by looking at your sleeping state---"

It was then something hit him. Allen—sleeping--waking him up--getting mad--plus the vital information he had just discovered! It all makes sense now! He mentally spank himself for forgetting it when Allen confronted him a while ago.

"Where do you think you're going?" Allen's eyes narrowed as he looked at Lavi's hands which were already gripping the doorknob tightly and with his back on him.

Lavi spun around to face him, tilted his chin and stared defiantly at him with an evil grin, his eye emitting a sinister glow.

The silverhead stopped dead at his advancement, momentarily taken aback at the sudden change in Lavis' expression. "What?"

He was sure nothing good comes out with that kind of expression.

"You know my little B-R-O…" Lavi started, his evil grin still plastered on his face, which only got worse that Allen suddenly remembered the nauseous feeling he felt the first time he stared at Lavi a while ago and it also didn't help that he emphasized the word bro with such edginess, like he was conveying something that he could still not quiet grasp, that a spasm of unease was slowly building up from within his stomach.

"I forgot to tell you this, or rather at first I decided not to tell you because I had a favor to ask of you. And also to make up for all the pranks I did… "

"And will going to make ", he mentally added with a maniacal laugh.

"But since you assaulted me with those threatening and assaulting words that I am all wounded up, I'm going to get it back to you!"

Allen just stared at him, dumbfounded, trying to get is mind to work out what Lavi was evilly getting at.

Lavi smirked triumphantly upon seeing Allen's reaction. He went on, deliberately enunciating each word with clarity so that Allen would not miss anything he was saying.

"When I got to your bed while you were still sleeping, I found you nibbling and biting your pillow in such pleasure that …", he bent down his head with two fingers supporting his forehead, a shocked expression on his face as if he could not believe what he had seen," …I didn't know what to do."

Allen, who had registered every word the prosecutor had said, stood rooted on the floor, gaping wildly.

A dark shade of red spreading rapidly across his face.

It did not escape Lavis' sharp radar and in a quick movement, he opened the door to escape but before he dashed out, he chuckled maniacally as he delivered his last blow that only worsened Allen's flustered and shaken state.

"And oh, another interesting fact I got out from you…" he made out a sinister smirk. " I heard your muffled moaning behind the pillow and you were murmuring this rather particular name. A beautiful name of a beautiful girl. Hmmm… Now I wonder who it was.." he taunted before scurrying away, leaving the disconcerted Allen staring dumbly at the door, the redheads last words repeating like a mantra in his turmoiled mind.

"..Murmuring this particular name…Name of a girl…murmuring this particular name…murmuring…"

He started to panic when a sudden realization hit him like a hard rock.

"Oh my God! Lenalee?!!"

"LAVI!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, frustrated at Lavi and ashamed of himself.

************************************************************************************

"Huh?"

Lenalees' head shot up from surprise, having heard Allen's loud outcry filtering through her room. She halted working out her aerobic exercise and shook her head in disapproval.

"Lavi must be here. He's the only one who would annoy Allen that much." A small chuckle escaped her lips as soon as those thoughts entered her mind. "Well, Kanda also annoys Allen but in a different kind of way. He's too much dignified to stoop to Lavi's level anyways."

Thinking about it, Lavi would always harass Allen physically with his inhuman pranks but her Allen would just breathe hard after the ordeal to take hold of himself and after a few seconds, he would grumble an endless complain until he got it all out of his system. Though sometimes, he would stomp his feet like a berated child. It was very funny to look at, but she got a little worried on how Lavi was using Allen as his source of fun that she talked to him about it; but it seemed that he was not listening to her. He kept on doing it everytime he got the chance at his hands.

But today, Allen's reaction was a bit different. He had just screamed. She wondered if Lavi had gone overboard this time.

She stretched her body once more before approaching the chair where her towel hung limply. She grabbed for it and wiped the sheen of sweats that trickled down her face and neck.

After using it, she put it on her shoulder and was about to turn off the music when her mind changed.

"Better get to those two immediately. Who might knows what's going to happen to Lavi with that shriek from Allen."

She chuckled one more time before walking towards the door and out onto the hallway.

Lenalee was just about to ascend the stairway when Lavi came running down in a frenzied state, heaving and panting heavily. Lavi stopped midway in the steps and Lenalee had the sudden urge to hit him in the head when Lavi's signature expression surfaced and he was suddenly surrounded with cartoonish hearts dancing around him with two popping from his eyes as he twirled around and exclaimed, "Strike!!!"

"Oh crap, I forgot he's a pervert. ", she thought wryly.

She was wearing one of those attires used for aerobic exercises, one that showed her flat stomach and which clung to her body, revealing her curves. Her thighs were also exposed to Lavi, much to her dismay.

"Stop staring at me like a piece of steak Lavi, or else, I'm going to call my sweet brother and tell him you're fantasizing about me." She warned in a teasing voice. "Or maybe I'll just tell Kanda, He'll be more than happy to slice you into pieces." A small smile visible on her face.

Upon hearing the word brother and the name Kanda, Lavi sweatdropped and straightened himself.

"Aww, don't be so rude Lena, it's just an involuntary reaction! I can't help myself upon laying these connoisseur eyes of mine on a beautiful lady especially if that lady is in front of me!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." Lenalee sauntered towards him and poked his head. "In short, you're just a plain pervert. " She countered back, smiling. She's already used to his antics anyways.

"And if I'm not wrong, aren't you running away from a certain someone? Should you not hurry up and get out from here? Allen might come any minute now." She went on, grinning.

Lavi crumpled his hair. "Uh-oh! I forgot!"

He was about to skid off when a new thought entered his mind. He could ask Lenalee to defend him from Allen. Lenalee had complete control over Allen anyways, he was sure of that. And besides, he was not planning of leaving the place .He looked at Lenalee with pleading ayes. "My cute little sister, please help me! "

Lenalee rolled her eyes. Little sister? When did he call her that?

" Is it about Allen? What have you done this time?" She asked skeptically.

" Can I explai—"

"L-A-V-I!"

Allen's threatening voice thundered behind him, making his tongue roll over at the back.

His body stiffened instantly. Sweats started to drop from his temples profusely as he turned his head towards his back and looked over his shoulder in a deliberately slow motion.

"A-allen." He croaked.

The silver head boy was still panting heavily, beads of sweats visible in his flustered skin.

"I won't let you get away!" He gasped in between catching his breath.

Then without another word, he took a step forward and lunged towards the agitated teenager who gave a loud girlish yelp, which distracted Allen for a moment, thus, giving the redhead enough time to maneuver himself out of the way.

"Hoo." Lavi let out a relieved sigh," I was almost done there."

It was then he heard a startled shriek from two different voices and a soft crashing sound. He remembered Lenalee was just behind him and since it was too sudden, he doubted whether she had also gotten out of the way. Allen's a man but Lenalee---

"Lenalee!" He called out worriedly, but was greatly relieved when he found her lying on top of Allen. "Nice going there boy." A small smile played on his lips as he looked at Allen's arms circling around Lenalee's waist.

*************************************************************************************

Allen was totally aware of Lenalee ,of himself and of their situation. Lenalee was lying on top of him, groaning from the impact she made against the floor. Luckily though, he managed to switch their positions before touching the floor, so he managed to cushion the impact for Lenalee as he took all of it.

When he lunged towards Lavi, he never knew Lenalee was at the back of his so-called friend. It was already too late for him when Lavi sprinted sidewards. She just stared at him with a stunned expression, then shrieked in unison with him before he collided with her.

He groaned inwardly as he felt the pain on his back. It was sore and hurt a lot but he was much more concerned with Lenalee.

He even tried to dismiss the fact that she was wearing nothing more than a skin revealing clothes. He could definitely feel her smooth skin as it brushed against his when she tried to move, her eyes twitching as it stayed closed.

"Lenalee, are you okay?" Allen asked worriedly.

Lenalee just replied with a grunt as she tried once more to get up. She used her arms to support her weight in lifting her body when she stopped. It was then Allen noticed that his own arms were still wrapped around her waist, impending her from doing so. His flushed face deepened even more as he hastily unwrapped his arms from her small waist.

Lenalee opened her eyes and he swore that it was the most gorgeous eyes he had ever laid upon.

"Oh!" A small tinge of red formed on her cheeks as she realized the awkward situation they were in.

"Here, let me help you."

Allen was just grateful when Lavi helped Lenalee onto her feet but it didn't mean that he's not still mad at him.

It was all his fault anyway.

When Lavi turned to him and offered his hand, he just ignored it and stood up on his own, in an agonizing way. His body still ached but he didn't want Lenalee to worry so he had to put up a tough act.

Lavi crossed his arms and let out a small "hmmp" before taking a step back and cowered behind Lenalee's back who had already regained her composure.

"Allen, are you okay? That was so reckless of you to jump from the stairs. Does anywhere on your body hurt? You didn't break any bones on you, did you?"

Lenalee bombarded him with worried sick questions as she moved towards him with big strides while Lavi trailed behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

"No-Im okay..That was nothing…" Allen glared at Lavi who immediately took his hands off from Lenalee's shoulders and winked at him. He averted his eyes away from him, not liking what the gesture was making him feel. Tense.

"I should be the one worrying about you. I almost crushed you. I-m really sorry.. ." he apologized sincerely.."I'll tell Ko --"

"There's nothing to be sorry about…" She interrupted him as she stood in his front. She smiled before she bent down and picked up the towel was thrown away when she fell.

"Besides if you'll do that, you'll just find yourself buried 6 feet below the ground" She contemplated. "Who would want a brother living underneath the ground?" She smiled again, which made Allen forget his pain.

"Wow, you're very brave to actually think of doing that Allen." Lavi remarked, wanting to join the "moment" but Allen just ignored him (again) since he got surprised when Lenalee unexpectedly wiped the beads of sweats that formed on his face with her own towel." You're bathing in your own perspirations. You'll feel sticky if you let them stay on you much longer." She said in a disapproving tone.

Allen could barely comprehend what she was saying. All he could think of was how sweet the towel smelled as it brushed against his skin- just like on his dream. But his thoughts were abruptly disrupted by Lavi's sudden whining.

"Aww, it's no fair! Only the moyashi got to be cared by Lena. Were both at the same boat you know…" He pointed to himself, pouting his lips like a child as he sat at the top of the stairs.

Allen's ears twitched upon hearing the word moyashi. He despicably hated that word. The same as the one who gave him that nickname. Unfortunately for him though, he could not beat Lavi right now. The redhead must thank Lenalee for this.

"You're a pervert. I don't want anything to do with a pervert." The girl replied matter-of-factly that Allen smirked, but which abruptly vanished when Lenalee dumped the towel on his head unceremoniously.

"Owww". He whimpered quietly while holding the towel on his hair, casting a reproachful glance at Lavi who shrugged his shoulder passively in response to Lenalee. "Well, if you insist…"

"But if you are calling me a pervert, then what do you call Allen, a moyashi dance stripper?" He sneered.

Lenalee stared at Allen thoroughly for the first time and a scandalous expression showed on her face as her eyes travelled up and down his body. She never noticed what Allen was wearing until Lavi pointed it out to her. The happenings were so sudden that she barely managed to take note all of it, let alone the clothes they were wearing. She blushed upon remembering their earlier position, it was her first time having such intimate skin contact with the opposite gender, taking into the consideration their clothes, if you could still call that. Even Kanda who was her boyfriend, was still at the holding hand level. Nothing more.

She was so appalled that she gawked at Allen for a few seconds, which made the boy blush crimson red, before she recovered herself from the shock.

"You should never go out with this kind of skimpy clothes Allen!" she said in an alarmed voice. "Where's your etiquette? Remember? I'm living here! What if one of my girlfriends happened to drop by here?! That would be a shame! And it's a good thing that my brother is not here, he would surely make a scene!"

The guilty boy could only hide his face with his bangs in total humiliation. "I-Im sorry…But—"

Lavi's boisterous laughter thwarted what he was about to say and he didn't know if he would feel thankful or irritated at him.

"But Lenalee, aren't you also wearing a skimpy clothing? " The redhead barged in, wiping a tear that strayed away from his eyes as his laughter slowly subdued .

She glanced back to Lavi, perplexed. "As you can see, this is a perfectly DECENT and appropriate wear for aerobic exercises purpose and --- "She widened her eye at him. "Stop staring at my butt pervert!"

"I'm not!"

She rolled her eyes at his bold denial.

"Fine. No use talking to you anyway." She flicked her hair to the back before she turned her head to Allen again.

"I'll let this pass for today _**but **_make sure you don't go out with that kind of body wear next time. I repeat, _never again._" She imposed upon him before reaching out for her towel.

Her eyes narrowed when she felt that his hair was damp. How could she be so stupid for not noticing it much earlier? She also touched his black undershirt and this time, let out an exasperated sigh.

"Allen, what's this? Why are you soaked? Not likely from just the water you're body is generating, right?"

So that explains why she's a little damp after that awkward incident though she had just taken a little consideration of it up until now.

She raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"Uh—"

She didn't let him explain when she whirled around to face Lavi, arms akimbo on her chest."This is your doing, isn't it?"

"Ha-ha-ha! " Lavi averted his eyes away from her and scratched his head guiltily.

Lenalee just shook her head, unsure of what she's going to do with the two people with her. They were already grown-ups but they still act like children especially Lavi." Come on Allen, go to your room, shower and get dressed right away! You'll catch a cold staying in that condition."

"Waaah, I'm really so E-N-V-I-O-U-S. You're one lucky man moyashi. Lenalee's going to bathe you herself and after that, she's also going to dress you herself. "The redhead dreamily voiced out. " I wonder if Kanda's also getting the same treatment."

Lenalee and Allen blushed at the same time at Lavi's unrestrained thoughts.

"Stop calling me moyashi, will you?!" Allen shouted while the Chinese girl denied vehemently.

"You've got dirty thoughts on your mind Lavi! You need to vacuum it all out! Geez, what's with you? Allen's my little brother…"

"Besides, Kanda is coming today" She added. "So Allen needs to wear something presentable, not what he's wearing right now. To be honest, it is so scandalous and too indecent. He looked like one of those strip dancers at the nightly bars!" She absolutely agreed with Lavi who just muffled a laughter at Allen's unfathomable glare at him.

Lenalee is trying hard to keep her gaze on Allen's face now whenever she lookeed him so that it would not stray to where it should not be. She had to admit, Allen was really sexy, and it was giving her unnecessary thoughts. Too unhealthy for her.

Without warning, she started to ascend the stairs hastily while dragging Allen who got a little startled and kept up with her pace clumsily, trying to steady his footing. But she impetuously stopped in front of Lavi as a sudden idea popped into her mind.

"Don't think of going anywhere, will you? We're going to have a little get together at the garden and I want you to be there." She suddenly became excited as she exclaimed. " Oh, I'll have to call Miranda to ask her to come over for our little serendipitous get together to be complete!"

" But I thought it was just a date between you and Kanda? Why are we included? And so sudden? " Allen interjected, a little confused.

"I had not really given it a thought until a few seconds ago. It just struck me. Since Lavi is here and you two happened to be not in good terms today, I want to use this opportunity to reconcile the both of you. Enough of your nonsense fight and besides, it's not everyday that we get to be together, all of us friends right?"

"Awww Lenalee, you're so amazing! You really love us don't you? " Lavi cried a river of tears, touched by Lenalee's honest proclamation of love to her friends.

"Of course, I do." She laughed whole-heartedly." Why would not I?"

"How about Kanda, will it be okay to him?" Allen piped in, wanting to hear what Lenalee would say regarding about Kanda's reaction to the drastic change in their date.

She cocked her head towards him and replied lightly.

"Oh? Kanda? I guess he would not mind. "

"You sure?"

"Hai! Positively sure, so don't worry."

She tilted her head back to Lavi and waited for his response. He looked as if he was still considering her request though he himself was also excited at the prospect of it.

"I wont take no for an answer." She furrowed her eyebrows, still waiting for Lavi's response.

Lavi rolled his eyes as if he didn't like the idea but smiled as he agreed. " Hai! Hai! Sounds fun to me! Count me in."

"But wait, have you prepared enough food for us?" He ascertained.

"Uhm…not yet…" She admitted thoughtfully. "But don't worry, I'll take care of everything."

"All you need to do is eat , relax, and enjoy." She assured him.

She paused then said.

"Well, I think that's all. You can go on ahead of us at the garden. You can even eat the foods that were already laid-out there. Just don't eat all of it." She winked at him before striding off into the hallway going to the bedrooms, still pulling Allen with her.

"Hey , I'm not Allen!" Lavi protested almost too quickly that Lenalee burst out laughing.

While Allen, Well Allen looked at Lavi to give him a contemptuous glare but instead, it was him who lost the color on his face when the redhead gave him a thumbs up and mouthed the words good luck.

*************************************************************************************

Lavi smirked to himself as looked at the fazed expression on Allen's face as he was being tagged along by Lenalee who was oblivious of the sudden change in him. The said boy looked like that he lost himself, already unaware of his own surroundings, completely overthrown by his gesture. "He's really affected. Why haven't I thought of this earlier?" His eyes sparked with a playful streak. "Hehehe, I could use this knowledge against him. But don't worry Allen, I won't tell a single soul about it. Just be a good boy to me." His smirk widened as he stood up from the stair and skipped eagerly down into the garden.

* * *

.

I just noticed this when I uploaded the document

when Lavi said **don't take it too seriously bla bla bla**

I never thought that Lenalee also said it in chapter 1!..waah.

If you are confused with the flow of this story, fear not because I myself doesn't know why it happened.

* * *

I'll just try my best to make the next chappie better.

Though I sucked at story plot line and word usage.

Thanks to those who read!!

HEHE


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: After so many months, I managed to write this chapter. Don't expect too much though. I'm just a wannabe writer . Now onwards, I wrote this last year but it took me long to finalize it since I have other hobbies which I could not drop..Awawa..:Oo..anyways, I hope Lenalee would appear on the next chapters of the manga..grr, I missed her too much!!*hiccups*

Warnings: Plotholes, grammatical errors will be common. Pardon me for someone who got a 2.5 grade on English. Tsk

Anyways, I changed how Lavi calls Lenalee.. The setting is not in Japan.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man. Wish I did...I want Allen!!

* * *

Lenalee raised her eyebrow skeptically at the unexpected sight laid before her. She never anticipated a scene like this after that…errr… fateful incident. A slight blush crept to her face upon remembering what happened earlier. "_Jeez, What the hell has gotten into me. Don't blush damn you_!" She mentally cursed herself before striding towards the troublesome duo that never fails to give her something to worry about.

"Hmm, I smell something fishy here." She commented dubiously as she smoothed down the blanket that got wrinkled when she plopped herself on the ground, questioned look conspicuous on her face at the two who shifted slightly at her presence.

Allen's face flushed a slight red, barely noticeable, and bit his lower lip; avoiding her scrutinizing gaze while Lavi smirked and gave her a triumphant look.

"Fishy? How could that be? We don't have fishes here. My my, something's wrong with your nose."

"Ahaha..So funny."Lenalee retorted, rapping her fingers on the blanket, continuously staring warily at the two, with Allen kneeling straight at Lavi's back, doing a rather lack of spirit massage on Lavi's shoulders and with curt lips, the only sign showing that he'd rather fast for 1 month than do what he was doing right now. And Lavi was not oblivious about it, he's just ignorant and seemed to enjoy Allen's discomfort. No, cross out the word seemed, he really DOES enjoyed it. She was pretty sure that something anomalous happened between the two stubborn persons in front of her. What's with the incredibly close distance between them. She was rather expecting them to be 5 miles away from each other (literally) and with Allen boring holes into Lavi's body .She remembered asking them to reconcile but she wasn't expecting to be this much early. She's also bothered by the fact that it was Allen who was doing a favor to Lavi and not the other way around considering what happened earlier .Looking at them, it seemed that it was Allen who had done something wrong and he's making up to Lavi.

She run slender fingers on her rather long hair which she let loose and breathed out a low sigh. "_Maybe Allen's doing this for my sake, the power of love eh??_" She chuckled to herself and froze.

"_Eh, love?!! What the heck am I thinking about!_"

She shooked her head furiously as her face flared hot. "_No it wasn't like that. I mean, siblings love. That's it .It's defini---_

PLONK!

She involuntarily jerked her head upwards when she felt something hit it. It's when she saw a stick of fry falling down to her lap and felt another one hitting her head.

"Hey, what do you---

"Oi lena, are you allright??" Lavi interrupted her with a bemused smile plastered on his lips as she looked at him. Allen threw him a disapproving look behind his back before averting his attention back to his work.

She rolled her eyes in riposte and picked the two sticks of fries on her lap and threw it back to Lavi with a ticked forehead.

"All right my ass!" she snapped. " And don't give me that crappy smile of yours!"

She let out an exaggerated sigh. It's an inborn sickness of him. Always making fun of embarrassing situations of others. But what could she do? He is one of the important persons in her life and she had to bear with him. She would be happier though if he knew his limits. Wishful thinking on her part.

"When did you learn to say that word!" Lavi broke out laughing while trying to catch the two things flying towards his direction. "You should not be playing with foods, geez."

"Says who" Allen retorted, who could not stand being passive." And if you may, stop shakiing please." Irritation visible in his voice as Lavi was still trembling from his ever present laughing.

"You have seen it too, right, lil bro? "Lavi snickered. "Our Lena was zoning out not a while ago, then shaking her head, face turning red, shaking her head, and zoning out again! It was pretty damn funny!"

He burst into another fit of laughter that made Lenalee blush…again.

"Can I ask what our cute Lena was thinking about,hm?" His lips twitched into a teasing smirk as he grabbed out for another piece of pizza from the already opened box at his side.

But he did not wait for her response as he grumbled on with another nonsense topic before stuffing the food on his mouth.

"Sheesh, I thought you would get us cooked and mouth watering cuisines and the likes. Why do I have to be fed up with this!"

"Lavi" Allen grimaced while Lenalee rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Cut it out you ungrateful moron. If you don't like it, then stop goading everything inside your bottomless stomach like there's no tomorrow. I can even say that you are a very potent rival of Allen in that department since you already emptied 5 boxes of fries and ate almost all the pizzas on one box. Geez. And I didn't have enough time to order those fancy foods you crave so much, Mister."

She raised her eyebrows at the litter of empty boxes of fries and the opened box of pizza at Lavi's side for the emphasis of her point. Aside from that, some were laid out neatly at the center, the reserved ones which were mainly desserts, were stacked at the big basket. What she had ordered was equivalent to twenty people but she had to put Allen into consideration. He sure eats a lot. That's why he had grown so much in a short time. Yeah, and Lavi too. She should not forget about it.

"Okay, okay I get it! Stop ranting now. You heard that Allen, haha, she's comparing me to you. She really thinks you eat like a pig."

Allen's face flustered at the remark and Lenalee threw the piece of fries she absent-mindedly grabbed to munch at Lavi."Don't bring Allen into this you idiot. I don't care if he eats a mountain of foods; he's my cute little brother unlike you who's just a parasite here."

"Cute little brother, eh? I wonder about that." Lavi snickered yet again before adding, "Anyways, who was it that forced me to be here?" He shrugged his shoulders emphatically which earned a disapproving groan from Allen, picked up the fries thrown at him and stuffed it instead on his mouth."Didn't that Komui guy told you not to waste food? I guess he's only good at being a sister complex brother."

"Oh, just shut up."Lenalee dismissively said as she stared at the redhead with an indifferent look, but her eyes accidentally strayed at Allen's hands, thus giving Lavi another reason to tease her about.

"What? You jealous? I bet Allen hasn't massaged you even once. Too bad. He's exclusively mine."

The only girl in the group flipped her long hair behind her shoulder and raised her chin defiantly." Allen's not your property. Besides, I could ask him anytime to do me a favor" she looked at Allen and asked sweetly, "right, Allen?"

The white haired boy could only nod in response, somehow, the words got stuck on his throat as a slight blush made its way into his cheeks.

"Lucky luck---hmmp!' Lavi's words were suddenly jarred by the hands that were pressed firmly on his lips as soon as those words left his mouth.

"Stop talking garbage already." Allen said giddily, his hands clasping tightly onto the redheads mouth.

Lavi struggled to get the offending hands out of his mouth but the other boy would not budge. She doesn't know why Allen's so worked up with what Lavi was saying or rather trying to say.

"_What does that stupid rabbit meant when he said lucky? And Allen's acting weird._.._Gah! How many times should I tell myself not to get affected by it!_"

She turned her attention to her watch and looked at the time and said, pretending that she didn't hear or see anything."Ahm, you two, please stop that dog fight right now. I don't want Miranda to get depressed finding you two in a fight and more importantly, Yu because he would surely love to join."

Allen immediately let go of his hands wrapped around Lavi's mouth and apologized while Lavi huffed and turned to face him."Do that again and you'll be sorry for the rest of your life. Have you forgotten…" he waggled his finger, hinting a hidden message that only the two of them knew.

The young boy's eyes widened in shock and realization as he stared dumbly at Lavi who smirked at his reaction."Now, now, be a good do-erm, boy."

"What's going on here really? Lavi you're not bullying my brother are you?"Lenalee could not help to ask as she stared at the redhead suspiciously.

"No no Lenalee!" Allen frantically said." He's not doing anything. I only had a favor to ask of him. And you know..."He trailed off, scratching his head nervously.

Lenalee screwed her expression, she's not convinced with his explanation. She was about to probe him further with another question when Lavi suddenly exclaimed, effectively diverting her attention away from Allen.

"Woi, Miranda!"

The other two instinctively turned their heads towards the aforementioned newcomer who was smiling sheepishly at their direction.

"Miranda!" Lenalee smiled brightly, completely forgetting about her question, face aglowed with happiness. She tapped the space on her left side motioning Miranda to sit beside her.

"Long time no se—'The said girl tripped before she could finish her greeting that gave the trio hordes of laughter.

"Ahehe, sorry about." Miranda chuckled at her own clumsiness before settling down beside Lenalee.

"Oh, nothing to apologize for" Lavi butted in, "that's what we missed about you!"

"That's what I missed about you too." The older girl retorted and laughed before glomping Lenalee enthusiastically."I miss you Lenalee"

"Me too." Lenalee grinned heartedly as she hugged Miranda back."We're glad you're here today."

"Yeah,only you."

"Oi, Lavi stop that already." Allen's futile attempt to shut Lavi up as the latter just smirked at him.

"Állen!" Miranda exclaimed happily as she heard his voice. She had not noticed him until he spoke. She unwrapped herself from Lenalee and winked at him. "Come here my cute little brother. You're big sister will give you a kiss reserved only for you."

A tint of red covered the boy's face at the connotation given to him but he was a little hesitant to stand up. He cleared his throat, as if asking for some permission from Lavi.

Which made sense as Lavi crouched on his back and rested his chin at the back of his palm and waved his other arm dismissively."Fine, you can go."

Miranda glanced at Lenalee with a befuddled look, clearly asking for an explanation. Lenalee leaned towards her and whispered quietly, "Just don't mind them. Boy's affairs. It's nothing to worry about."

"Ahh okay, if you say so" Miranda was easily placated and rose up as Allen was already on her back.

She faced him and hugged him tightly."Uwah Allen, I miss you!" She squealed affectionately before giving him a light kiss on the forehead.

The color on Allen's face became darker as he said a little abashed." Same here."

Miranda looked at him and decided to tease him a bit, playfully stretching his cheeks like it was some kind of rubber band." Aww..you're so cute with a face like that. If only I were younger I would love to have you for myself. Alas, I'm too old for you."

Allen only managed to smile in embarrassment and sweatdropped as he could not say anything with Miranda pulling his cheeks like that, though it didn't hurt a bit.

"Yuck! I never thought you are a shotacon Miranda!" Lavi clutched his hands on his stomach as he laughed loudly, tears trickling down from his eyes."But it's okay you two are a perfect match!"

Lenalee instinctively gave Lavi a cold and piercing stare that made the redhead shut up, even if she admit it or not she didn't like what she had just heard.

"Jeez, when will you change Lavi." Miranda chuckled, letting go of Allen's cheeks before ruffling his hair." Hmmm, you've grown a little. I can say you're not a beansprout anymore. But it doesn't mean I can no longer tease you."

"Thanks for the compliment and no for the teasing." Allen replied with a wide grin. "Come on, you should not stay too long standing."

"Hai hai."Miranda tousled Allen's hair one more time before heeding the younger boy's words.

"You want to sit here?" Miranda offered the space beside her.

"No, thanks" Allen declined politely, "I'll just took my place there." He nodded at the space at the left side of blanket covered ground, where he could face all three of them.

"Anyway" Lavi's forehead started to crease, "How about that pretty boy? When will he arrive?" He reached out for the bucket of chicken and got a piece."I'm hungry now, I want to eat."

"What do you think you are doing with that piece of chicken? Are you drinking that?" Lenalee said tartly, with a deadpanned look on her face.

Miranda chortled while Allen, who was already sitting laxly, nodded in agreement.

"Who would get his stomach full with only this? Besides, I want to eat what's inside that basket!" Lavi whined childishly.

"Tch, so noisy early in the morning."

A deep rich timbre of voice sounded out of nowhere that made the three pairs of eyes involuntarily looked at the direction where it came from, completely forgetting the earlier argument.

A big smile broke out from Lenalee's lips as she laid her eyes on the man walking towards them, with a distinctive frown plastered on his face. Her heart skipped a million times as the beautiful figure got nearer to her. His hair was tied in a ponytail, his bangs swept back to his head which revealed his defined cheekbones and well set jaws. To her opinion pretty boy was not the right word to describe him, he looked more manly in her eyes. Even if he wasn't smiling, he was still undeniably gorgeous.

He and Allen were really a contradiction. Allen who always makes her happy with just a bright smile of his and Kanda—"_Stop! Why am I comparing the two of them!_" It's as if she's deciding who's better of the two.

She wanted to strangle herself for thinking such inappropriate thoughts." _If Allen would know this, he'll surel_—

"Speaking of the devil." Lavi groaned loudly that halted Lenalee's drifting mind. She immediately cleared her thoughts and composed herself.

"What? Did you say something eyepatch?" Kanda cocked his eyebrow in mock indignation.

"Nothing." Lavi smirked. "I'm just glad you're here. I missed seeing you in personal, with a pretty face like that." He purred before blowing him a flying kiss.

The long haired boy's eyebrows twitched in disgust. "You're gross. Say that again and I'll have you chopped into nice bite sized rabbit pieces."

"Uwaah, I'm scared!" Lavi jeered but his form retreated when Kanda gave him an ominous glare." Uh, okay, I'll shut up".

It's already the end of discussion for Lavi whenever Kanda gives him that look. Doing anything after that would surely let him have a glimpse of how hell feels like again...take note, AGAIN... And he obviously didn't want to experience something like that ever…AGAIN.

"Good." Kanda stated flatly as he sat down next to his girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Which, of course, startled the Chinese girl and made her blushed real hard. Kanda didn't usually show affection to her whenever there were people around…Not that she's complaining. She clung to her boyfriends arms and looked at him with a bemused smile.

Even the people around her were also dumbfounded, except for Allen who wore a blank expression on his face. But Lenalee was too focused on Kanda to notice it.

Kanda frowned. "What? You're unnerving me."

Lenalee giggled as she said "Nothing. You just surprised me. I'm thinking… you should kiss me everytime we go out or just in each other's company with or without other people around."

Lavi's eyes widened in an over exaggerated shocked expression as he exclaimed, "Oh my God, I never thought you were that kind of a girl Lenalee. Such blatant statement…"

"Excuse me" Lenalee's ear tingled annoyingly. "It's perfectly normal for me to ask him about it since were in a relationship. "

"Yeah, she's right." Miranda nodded in agreement, amused at the flow of conversation.

Kanda smirked at him but it was slowly replaced with a snide grin as his eyes found Allen."Yo beansprout..."

Allen breathed a heavy sigh as he heard his dreaded nickname being mentioned. " What?" He answered monotonously.

"Why aren't you eating anything ? It's much more absurd than Lavi proposing marriage to Miranda."

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" the mentioned rabbit cut in, staring at Miranda, this time...with a overly NO WAY expression oozing out from him.

Miranda giggled at his reaction, not even a bit offended while Lenalee blurted out.

" Don't make it look like as if you're doomed when you marry her. At most, she would be the most unfortunate one if ever she'll marry you. You good for nothing rabbit!"

"Aww, that's too heartless. " Lavi whinned.

Miranda stopped giggling and pointed out to Lenalee, amusement not leaving her tone. "Ahaha. Lenalee, just let him be. That's Lavi for you."

Kanda who had another opinion glared at Lavi. "Well, it's true. What Lenalee said. And didn't I tell you not to butt in whenever I talk to beansprout? "

"It's your fault. Dragging my name..." Lavi mumbled.

"What? Did you say anything?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Oi bensprout." Kanda called again.

"What?"

"What happened to your bottomless stomach? I got to see you in front of so many foods and yet not touching it. Is the end of the world near?"

Instead of a face that's ready to argue with Kanda anytime, Allen just smiled warmly as he answered

." I'm just waiting for you guys. Since I always eat ahead of you and ends up consuming half of the food served, I decided that I should take it into consideration this time."

"You should have not just bothered. You would put us into a hassle if your pet parasites suddenly revolted against you and make you suffer for not feeding them enough."

Lenalee could not help a little smile from escaping her lips. It just amused her how much Kanda speaks whenever he's with Allen. But this has to stop now as much as she liked seeing Kanda getting hyped up about something. She could feel that Allen's trying his best not to get caught up with Kanda's bickering.

"Yu" Lenalee called sweetly at the smug looking man beside her that made him divert his attention to her.

"Huh—ouch!"

Lenalee hit Kanda's head with enough force that made his head jerked forward.

"What was that for?" Kanda grumbled as he stroked the spot where Lenalee had hit him.

Lavi was just too happy to witness one of Kanda's humiliating scenes that he looked like the grinning Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland, with a very obvious message screaming SUITS YOU RIGHT.

Kanda glared at him warningly in return before turning his attention back to Lenalee and repeated his question."What was that for?"

Lenalee looked at him as if he was nuts for asking such a question. "That's for stirring quite an atmosphere here. And did you forget something? I asked you to hold yourself for today. Don't go about teasing Allen."

"Tch. Fine."Kanda muttered, causing Lenalee to suddenly leaned towards him and plant a chaste kiss on his cheeks.

Lavi sighed, and said loudly. "Aww, I'm SOOOO jealous."

Lenally mentally cursed him. What is he implying really? It did not go unnoticed to her how he discreetly snickered at Allen. Of course, the other two would know nothing of it since they weren't here earlier. Or maybe it was her who took Lavi's gestures the wrong way! No, she should not take him seriously. He's just good at making situations worse. She'll have to focus her attention to Kanda. A small chuckle escaped her lips as she looked at him who has a deadpanned expression on his face as he said drily, "Who cares whether you're jealous or not. Just shut up."

"Yes, My Lord" Lavi answered sarcastically.

Miranda shook her head jovially. Truly this was one of the times she missed too much. They are as lively as ever. A refreshing change from the suffocating pressure of her work. Ah, if only she could be with them always.

Lenalee closed her eyes, determination welling up inside her and exhaled slowly before exclaiming enthusiastically.

"Okay okay now! Let's just enjoy this day, let's eat already! I don't want Yu to walk out just because his stomach is growling. He had not eaten anything since this morning."

And before Kanda could say a word, she beamed at him one of her cutest smile that Kanda just grunted another tch without arguing even as Lavi was rolling on his back from laughing(exaggerated..ahehe).

"Ahaha..Right right." Miranda agreed grinning.

"Hai, hai.." Allen's face looked like he was going to laugh too but his lips were clamped tightly, hindering him from doing so.

Lenalee couldn't tell if today's turn of event was a good thing or not. Oh well, no use dwelling on it for now….

"Itadakimasu!" They cheered in unison, well except for one person. Kanda, who muttered it under his breath.

* * *

A/N: I'll to write the next chapter more sensible

Tynuccia-I'm sorry..I was out for too many months..HAPPY VALENTINES DAY..Hope you'll still read this..


End file.
